Amor ONE SHOT
by Estrella Ramirez
Summary: Nathaniel lograra conquistar a la chica que ama, o que sorpresa se llevara una sorpresa cuando sepa que esa chica siente lo mismo que el


**Hola! Chicas la verdad este es mi primer one shot espero que les guste... Si no soy buena no me maten ya les dije que es mi primer one shot... Si lo se no es raro... Pues si lo se porque esta escritora que ustedes ven es la única que jamas del resto de las escritoras ah escrito un one shot... Pero la verdad es cierto jamas escribí uno y si no sale como quiero no me juzguen mejor feliciten me ya que me esforcé cuando no pude**

**Ahora dejare que lean el One Shot tranquilas... **

**Disfruten su lectura **

* * *

Amor

Narra Nathaniel

La miro, no puedo dejar de mirarla es preciosa ¿que digo? es hermosa! su cabello lacio como la seda, largo, plata casi blanco. Está tan concentrada escribiendo sus apuntes. Su amiga la codea, ella solo levanta su cabeza con el ceño fruncido, esta le susurra algo lo cual ella responde. De repente gira su cabeza a donde estoy yo y clava esos hermosos orbes morados sobre los míos. Joder, esta chica me trae muerto le sonreí como todo galán, como el ganador que soy, pero ella no, ella solo volteo la cabeza volviendo a su postura anterior y siguió escribiendo

-¿Que miedo?.-susurro. Mi amigo me escucha

-El ganador con ella no funciona Nathaniel

-Pff... Con todas funciona

-Ella no es todas, Idiota!

Tienes razón ella es única

Mi francesa:

Te amo ¿lo sabes?, te necesito ¿tu me necesitas?, perdona si no supe, o se demostrártelo, solo tu me interesas solo a ti te deseo ¿lo entiendes?, si tu no me amas, pero estas dispuesta a intentar algo conmigo, dímelo. Yo tengo suficiente amor para los dos. No quiero esperar mas, cada día te miro, te busco, te amo en silencio, ya no lo soporto. Mis insinuaciones, mis "muestras de afecto" hacia ti no sirven por eso te escribo esta carta con todo mi amor, sonara cursi pero no me importa, si a ti te gusta estaré encantado de serlo

¿Quieres saber al menos quien soy?

Te espero en el patio trasero, en tu árbol

Pd: Perdón si hago un papelón. Eso será tu culpa, tu me pones de los nervios

Te amo:

Anónimo

La observe, la esta leyendo mis manos sudaban sonreí miraba a todas direcciones en busca del autor, pero como no me vio le dijo algo a su amiga. Genial, ira, lo presiento

-¿Estoy bien?.-le pregunte a Lysandro

-Calma amigo, estas perfecto.-me palmeo la espalda y se fue

Corrí hasta el patio trasero, y me situé al pie del árbol, el árbol de mi francesa, el mismo lugar donde ella se sienta a leer su libro sin molestia alguna, la vi venir, clavo su fuerte mirar en mi, comencé a temblar

-¿Tu?.-su ceño fruncido desaparece, ahora estaba sorprendida

-Si yo.-suspire.-Es algo raro, si así lo crees pero necesito decírtelo. Déjame demostrarte que puedo hacer que te enamores de mi como yo lo estoy de ti. Se sonrojo. ¡Se sonrojo!

-Sonara estúpido pero llevo enamorado de ti desde que te conocí, solo que en silencio. Solo.-me calle, mis nervios no pueden estar peor.-solo dame una oportunidad.-la mire expectante

-Eres un total imbécil.-soltó

-¿Que?.-solo pude articular. Estaba sorprendido, creo que no podre estar mas sorprendido de lo que estoy ahora

-Eres un imbécil.-repitió.-¿Porque esperaste tanto para decírmelo.-acto seguido de esto me beso

Me corrijo puedo estar mas sorprendido de lo que estaba antes. ¡Me beso! ¡Ella me beso a mi!. Luego de unos segundos, le correspondí. Besaba dulce y estupendamente bien. Sus labios al compás de una suave canción, chocaban con los míos espectacularmente, pero nos separamos por falta de aire

-¿Que... ?.-no me dejó terminar

-No eres el único enamorado aquí. Llevaba esperando a que dejaras de lado tu odiosa faceta de **"Soy el mejor" **y me dijeras lo que escribiste justamente y lo que tus labios acaban de pronunciar.-suspiró y se quedo mirando.-también te amo, novio.-y así me beso, en el beso sonreímos, en ese instante me olvide de todo y todos. La amo y se lo demostré cada día

* * *

-Amor.-la llame

-¿Mmm?.-escuche de la persona entre las sabanas que se hallaba acostada sobre mi pecho

-¿Eres feliz?

Abrió esos hermosos orbes morados.-Claro que si, la mujer mas feliz del mundo.-me dio un corto beso

Esbozando una sonrisa dije.-Entonces ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?

Abrió los ojos como platos.-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Mas que enserio

-¡Claro que si! ¡Si!

La besé, la besé como nunca había besado a otra mujer, como nunca la había besado. Como el verdadero amor te besa

-Te amo.-susurró contra mis labios.-y tu hijo también lo hace

-¿Estas embarazada?.-lo único lo que llegue articular a causa de la emoción

-Si

-¡Seré papá! te amo. Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado es mi primer one shot, pero me quedo como esperaba que me queda solo que quiero les guste... **

**Las quiere**

**Estrella Styles**


End file.
